The Return of Rose
by Luiz4200
Summary: Sequel to 'A Possible Dragon'. Rose comes back and Jake is quite happy but, will his family and the rest of the dragon community accept it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long, Kim Possible or any character from any of the series.**

**The Return of Rose**

As usual ever since Rose left New York on the Witness Relocation Program, the now High School student Jake Long has only seen her in the dream realm.

"Rose? Rose?" Jake asks.

"Over here, Jake." Rose says.

"What's up?" Jake asks.

"Have you seen anyone from the Huntsclan lately?" Rose asks. "Besides me, of course."

"Nope." Jake answers. "In fact, I don't think they're gonna pose a threat this soon."

"The government thinks the same." Rose replies.

"Excuse me?"

"The authorities called and said they no longer believe their protection to be needed." Rose explains. "My sister, my parents and I are going back to New York. We must arrive this weekend."

"Tell me the station, please." Jake asks. "I'll meet you there."

"Thanks but no thanks." Rose replies. "The government will still keep an eye on my family until we unpack our stuff back in our New York home. They might become suspicious if they see somebody waiting for us. Wait until I'll talk to you. Do you still have the same phone number?"

"Babe, it's been just one year." Jake calmly answers. "Of course it's still the same number. When do you arrive?"

"We'll arrive tomorrow in the afternoon." Rose answers. "I'll call you then."

"Why don't you go to my place?" Jake asks.

"Jake, is your family okay with you dating a dragon slayer?" Rose asks out of concern.

"Well, Dad only found out about Mom being from a family of dragons during that incident with Kim Possible and he seems to be okay." Jake explains. "Mom, on the other hand, spent the first months after you left trying to find a dragon girl or at least a human girl with no Huntsclan birthmark to be my girlfriend. And if you ever meet one of those dragon girls don't be surprised if she shows any hostility. Dragon girls don't like the fact the dragon boy of their dreams would love a Huntsgirl over them."

"Well, after all I did as the Huntsgirl, I'll be happy if your mother doesn't burn me with her fire-breathing." Rose comments.

"Actually, the dragon trait skipped her." Jake explains. "My sister, on the other hand, does turn herself into a dragon."

"Well, in that case, I'd better not to make her angry." Rose replies. "I'd make you angry if I ever hurt her and I'd feel humiliated if a little dragon girl bested me."

"Join the club." Jake murmurs to himself.

"Well, I need to wake up now." Rose comments. "The sooner I wake, the sooner I get back."

"Don't wanna keep you away for long, babe." Jake replies. "Bye."

**Please review. I hope you like this fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the next morning, Jake is so happy his family can't help but notice it.

"Jake, you're so happier than the usual." Susan comments. "Did you finally forget that slayer and decided to date one of those dragon girls I've intoduced you to?"

"Au contraire." Jake replies. "I'm happy because Rose is coming back today."

"What?" An outraged Susan asked. "And how do you know that?"

"She told me yesterday during our last dream date." Jake explains.

"And how did you have that date if a few months ago you lost the dream charm she gave you when she left?" Susan asks.

"I still have the one she gave me when she realized the dream realm was the only place where we could get any privacy." Jake answers and then realizes something. "Hey, how do you know I lost that one if I never told anyone about it?"

"I told Haley to take it from you so you would finally forget that slayer." Susan explains.

"Mom." Jake moans.

"It's for your good, Jake." Susan explains. "She was only using you to find her family. I bet she's only trick you into a false sense of security so she could have a chance to slay you. Probably she's got a human boyfriend wherever she'd been living after leaving New York."

"I won't let you ruin my day, Mom." Jake replies. "I'm hitting the half pipe with my friends."

After Jake leaves, Jonathan and Haley appear in the living room. "Susan, what's wrong with Jake?"

"The Huntsgirl is back and I've tried to warn him not to trust her." Susan explains.

"Susan, I know you are concerned about Jake but Rose isn't like the other Huntspeople." Jonathan replies. "After all she did to help, I think she deserves our trust. What did your father says about her return?"

"I still haven't talked to him about that, Jonathan." Susan answers. "Thanks for reminding me."

After Susan goes for the phone, Haley talks to Jonathan. "Dad, the Huntsclan is bent on killing dragons for centuries. Rose can't be trusted."

"She was just forced into it." Jonathan explains. "Don't judge her for the actions of other slayers."

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

Lao Shi and Fu Dog are working in the store when the phone rings. "Canal Street Electronics. Never had a customer. Never had a sale." Lao Shi answers.

"Dad? It's me, Susan. Look, Jake told me the Huntsgirl is coming back." Susan explains. "What do we do?"

"We do nothing." Lao Shi replies. "Judging by her actions after learning the truth about Jake, I believe she can be trusted."

"Dad, the years changed you a lot." Susan retorts. "When I was dating Jonathan you didn't approve him merely because he's a human but now you approve Rose despite knowing she's a slayer? Well, if you won't do anything about it I will." She then hangs the phone.

**LINE BREAK – The skate park**

Jake approaches his friends. "Yo, Jake. What's new?" Trixie asks.

"Rose is coming back." Jake replies.

"Really?" Spud happily asks and then starts worrying. "Is she trying to slay you again?"

"Chill out, Spud." Jake replies. "She no longer hates dragons."

"Are you sure, Jake?" Trixie asks. "Jake, she might be planning to turn on you."

"Trixie, you sound like my Mom." Jake comments.

"Well, Jake, she and Mama Trixie only think at your own good." Trixie replies and then Jake's cell phone rings.

"Hello, Rose?"

"Jake, my family and I are back."

"Oh, you already arrived. Where are you exactly?"

"I'm in my family's address from before we moved away from New York. You still know the place, right?"

"Right, babe. I'm going there."

Jake then goes to Rose's place, with Trixie and Spud following him.

**LINE BREAK – Jake's home**

"Mom, what are we gonna do?" Haley asks.

"Well, back when I was dating your father, your Grandfather was searching through the dragon rules for a way to forbid the relationship and I was searching for a way to keep it allowed." Susan explains. "Back then, I remember finding something that couldn't be used against your father but can be used against that slayer dating your brother."

Susan and Haley then search through the rules and finally find what Susan was looking for. "Bingo. Haley, how exactly do your friends and your dragon master feel about Rose?"

"Trixie is somewhat skeptical about Rose, it's really hard to tell how Spud thinks and Sun doesn't seem to mind about Rose being a slayer." Haley explains.

"Then it's gonna be harder than I thought but it's worth a shot." Susan replies. "We must talk to the Dragon Council."

**What's Susan up to? Please review.**


	3. The Council's Reaction

**The Council's Reaction**

The councillors are still reading the letter Susan Long has sent them, trying to find out if they misread anything but it's still there. Jake Long fell in love with the Huntsgirl and his Dragon Master, Luong Lao Shi, approves the relationship.

"I knew the American Dragon isn't so attached to our traditions but dating a slayer?" Councillor Andam asks. "One who tried to slay him several times? I expected better from him. And from his dragon master."

"I know." Councillor Kulde replies. "If Lao Shi would allow his pupil and grandson to date an enemy, it's time to ask ourselves if he's still fit to be a dragon master."

"Actually, some of their last reports do give the idea that she's changed." Councillor Omina adds.

"A slayer is a slayer." Councillor Kulde replies. "We might have bent some traditions in the past but this is too much."

"I must remind you that, since the American Dragon's mother had asked for us to intervene, tradition requires us to have them all here to evaluate the slayer." Councillor Kulkulkhan replies.

"Unfortunately we have to agree with this." Councillor Kulde replies and the others sadly nod in agreement.

In the next morning, Jake and his friends are leaving school when his cell phone rings. "Hello, G. What? Now? Bring my friends? And specially Rose? Okay."

"Yo, Jakey, what's up?" Trixie asks.

"Gramps wants all of us at his shop." Jake explains. "Specially Rose."

**LINE BREAK – Canal Street Electronics**

"G, what's up?" Jake asks.

"Your mother." Lao Shi answers.

"Say what?" A confused Jake asks.

"Your mother, not trusting Rose, asked for the Dragon Council to evaluate her." Lao Shi explains. "Not only the Dragon Council wants us all at the Island of Draco to evaluate Rose and decide if she can be trusted or not but they also want to know if I'm still fit to be a dragon master."

"Sorry, G." Jake says.

"Don't blame yourself, young one." Lao Shi replies.

"That's right." Haley, who along with Susan and Jonathan, are also in the shop, adds. "It's all that slayer's fault. How can you love her after all the times she tried to slay you?"

"Haley." Jake protests but Rose interrupts her. "Jake, your family is only trying to protect you. After all I did, I can't blame them for hating me."

"Fine but they didn't have to do it." Jake replies.

"Actually we had." Lao Shi explains. "Maybe not now but all dragons are required to get approval before marriage. I didn't tell anything before because I didn't expected it to be needed before you and Rose reached adulthood but your mother's overprotectiveness changed it."

"_Thank you_, Mother." Jake sarcastically replies.

"You'll thank me for real once the Dragon Council keeps this slayer away from you." Susan comments.

"What exactly is gonna happen to me?" Rose asks.

"Well, if they don't forgive you for your previous crimes, specially the part where you have almost slain two of them and the then-Councillor Chang, they'll send you to a magical prison." Lao Shi explains. "And, even if they decide there's no need to lock you away, approving the relationship might be a tougher challenge. I hoped it could be delayed until adulthood so the years to come would help in your case."

**LINE BREAK – Island of Draco**

Our heroes recover from the elevator ride. "Dude, they should serve barf bags." Trixie comments.

"Jake, aren't now just two councillors now that Chang has been revealed to be working for the Dark Dragon?" Spud asks.

"Actually there are four of them." Jake replies. "Five if they've already found someone to replace Chang."

"Then who are these other ones?" Rose asks.

"Well, the Dragon Council called for the meeting during a regular summit." Jake explains. "All dragons of the world were called for."

"Let me see if I got this straight." Rose says. "I'm here, without my Huntsclan weapons or any other slayer in an island with all the dragons of the world?"

"Unless anyone is missing, yes." Jake answers. "But don't worry, babe. If any dragon believes your presence here to be a reason to attack the AmDrag is here."

The other dragons then notice Rose's presence.

"She should have been brought here in chains."

"She might be good-looking but a dragon loving her? She must have stolen one of Cupid's arrows and shot it at him."

Jake was now feeling bad because of the irony of this comment.

"I hope the Dragon Council executes her. In a very painful way."

"They can't because she never killed any magical creature despite having tried. However, I doubt the Dragon Council will go easy on her since she almost killed two of them a few years ago during Halloween."

"How do they know that?" Rose asks.

"You're famous, Rose." Jake answers. "Or infamous."

"They say she's been on our side since she found out the boy she loves is the American Dragon. She's probably tricking him."

"Jake, I know I deserve this but I can't take it anymore." Rose pleads.

Then a familiar dragon approaches them. "Hi, mate."

"Fred Nerk?" Jake asks. "Are you also here to insult Rose?"

"No, Jake." Fred answers. "I'm here to say hi. So, that's the slayer you fell in love with? I never thought a face behind a Hunts-mask could be so, not scary."

"Hey, she's with me, Nerk." Jake says, fearing the rivalry between the two dragons would reach a new level.

"Don't worry, Mate." Fred says. "I don't hit on a friend's girlfriend." He then leaves.

"So, that's the Australian Dragon?" Rose asks.

"How did you know?" Jake asks, shocked.

"Fred Nerk is a typical australian name." Rose answers and then sees another dragon approaching. "Who's that other one?"

"My cousin Greggy."

"It's Gregory." Greggy replies. "So, that's the slayer you fell in love with? And what about these two? Are they also slayers?"

"No." Jake answers. "Trixie and Spud are my best human friends."

"Hi, Greggy." Trixie and Spud say.

Greggy then talks to Rose. "Slayer, you're lucky the Dragon Council requested your presence or I'd have slashed you with my claws."

"Come on." Rose replies. "I can tell you're all bark and no bite. You fighting against Huntsboys 88 and 89 would be a fairer match."

"You think I can take two of you at once? I'm flattered." Greggy replies and then walks away.

"Rose, how did you know Greggy isn't that powerful?" Jake asks.

"I can tell when a dragon isn't as powerful as they claim." Rose answers. "But now it's time to see the Dragon Council."

**LINE BREAK – The Council Room**

"Let's check the list of crimes the Huntsgirl committed against the magical community." Councillor Kulde says. "Several attempts on the life of the American Dragon and his dragon master; two attempts of stealing gold from a leprechaun; almost slaying three dragon councillors; capturing a snowman who fortunately was rescued by the American Dragon; and helping several magical creatures, including the American Dragon, for the Great Equinox Hunt. Do you deny any of these accusations, Huntsgirl?"

"No." Rose humbly answers.

"American Dragon, do you really trust her?" Councillor Andam asks.

"Yes." Jake answers.

"American Dragon, what was the first sign this slayer ever shown of her change of ways?" Councillor Omina asks.

"During the Equinox Hunt, she was in position to slay me but when I revealed my true identity she decided to spare my life." Jake answers.

"She might have just got confused." Councillor Kulkulkhan replies. "How can you be sure her love for you really surpasses her hatred against dragons?"

"When Spud and I went undercover at the Huntsclan Academy, she not only didn't expose us but also helped us to escape." Jake explains. "And I was even willing to let her slay me so she could get back to New York and help finding out the Hunts-punk's plan."

"Oh, yes." Councillor Andam replies. "Those Aztec Skulls. And how else did she prove her loyalty to us?"

"She helped us to keep two skulls away from the Huntsclan." Jake explains.

"Is that true, Lao Shi?" Councillor Kulde asks.

"Yes, Sir." Lao Shi answers.

"And how do you explain the fact she almost turned your grandson to the Huntsclan during a love cruise?" Councillor Omina asks.

"Unfortunately it's all fault of Jake, who was at the moment doubting her love to the point of using one of Cupid's arrows, triggering the love-hate effect on her." Lao Shi sadly explains.

"We keep reviewing the images in our magical screens and they indeed shows us a slayer is really able to love a dragon." Councillor Andam comments.

"We'll announce our decision this afternoon." Councillor Kulde says. "Please enjoy the island."

They then go to the cafeteria. Jake and Rose get the two last seats of a table, much to the dismay of the other occupants. "You won't let this slayer sit with us, will you?"

"She's not evil anymore." Jake defends Rose.

"Jake, you can't trust a dragon slayer." A girl in Egyptian clothes says. "She must go. But you can stay with me."

"Not a chance." Jake replies. "Rose is my girlfriend but the AmDrag can't blame ya for trying."

Despite the awkwardness, Rose decides to eat at that table anyway.

**I hope you don't mind this chapter being any longer. Please review.**


	4. The Council's Reaction Part 2

**The Council's Reaction – Part 2**

After lunch, Jake and his friends have some fresh air around the island.

"I'm glad I left." Rose comments. "I can take their hostility over the fact I bear the Huntsclan Birthmark but if I heard another dragon girl hitting on you I'd probably go Huntsgirl on them."

"Rosey, then you'd let them win." Trixie advises. "You can't fall for their tricks."

"Trixie? Since when are you on my side?" A surprised Rose asks.

"Ever since those dragon girls started reminding me of the popular clique back at school." Trixie replies. "They don't even know Jake. They only want him because he's popular among dragonkind."

"Well, it's like I said before." Jake comments. "The AmDrag can't blame them for trying."

"Jake, why did the Council seem to be interested on me as well?" Spud asks.

"Well, do you remember that talent show when I entered Fu as a ventriloquist's dummy?" Jake asks.

"Was it for a dragon mission?" Trixie asks.

"Yes." Jake answers. "That cup is an enchanted chalice that contains an evil djinn who, once freed, could only be reimprisoned by a chant that was believed to be lost for centuries until Spud uttered it back at the show. The Council is since then wondering about his magical background."

"Good." Spud comments. "Maybe I can use some magic to impress Stacey."

"Talking about the Dragon Council, what are they gonna do to me?" Rose asks.

"I hope they lock you in a damp cell." A random dragon comments.

Jake is about to protest but Rose stops him. "Jake, they don't know me as well as you do. It's understandable they're reluctant to trust me."

"I know, Rose." Jake replies. "I just wish they were open-minded enough to understand."

"Well, even you kept avoiding me for a while." Rose reminds her boyfriend.

"Point taken." Jake replies. "Anyway, we'd better get back to the council room."

**LINE BREAK – The Council Room**

"Huntsgirl, after judging your relevant actions, we reluctantly decided to trust you and permit the romance between you and the American Dragon." Councillor Andam announces.

"It was a very hard decision, Huntsgirl. Don't make us regret it." Councillor Kulde adds. "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

"Yes." Rose timidly replies. "I'd like not to be called Huntsgirl anymore."

"You made yourself a name as Huntsgirl." Councillor Kulde replies. "Bear with it and don't try to push your luck."

"Yes, sir." Rose says and then bows.

Susan and Haley then appear in the room. "I'm sorry we're late. Has the slayer already been convicted?"

"Actually, we allowed her to go free." Councillor Andam explains.

"What?" Susan gasps. "Are you crazy? She's a slayer. Well, I hope you have at least forbidden my son from dating her."

"Actually, we allowed that too." Councillor Kulde replies.

"I won't tolerate this nonsense." Susan says and then turns herself to Rose. "Listen here, Slayer. You might have fooled the Dragon Council but I'll keep an eye on you."

"The same goes for me." Haley adds.

After all has been settled, our heroes return home and Jake and Rose go on another date to celebrate.

**LINE BREAK – Rose's home – The next morning**

Someone knocks at the door. Rose's sister answers it and finds Mrs. Long.

"Where is she?" Susan furiously asks. "Where is she?"

"Rose, you got a visitor."

Rose then appears. "Hi, Mrs. Long."

"Don't 'hi' me, Slayer." Susan replies. "Where's she?"

"She who, Mrs. Long?" Rose asks, not understanding the rage.

"My daughter." Susan replies. "What have you done to her?"

**Please review. I like to know what my readers think.**


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you talking about, Mrs. Long?" Rose asks.

"Don't play dumb with me, Slayer." Susan replies. "My daughter is missing and as a dragon slayer, you're the main suspect. Now will you let me search for her or will I have to bring the Dragon Council here?"

"Mrs. Long, as a mother I understand your feelings so I'll let look around for your daughter but don't you dare to accuse my daughter." Rose's mother says.

While Susan is searching for Haley, Rose decides to phone Jake.

"Hello." Jake answers.

"Jake, it's me. Rose." Rose replies.

"Rose, it's not a good moment to talk." Jake sadly says.

"It's about Haley, right?"

"How do you know?" Jake asks.

"Your mother came to my house to accuse me." Rose replies. "She's pretty upset."

"Sorry about that, Rose." Jake replies.

"It's okay, Jake." Rose says. "With my past, I have to accept members of the magical community refusing to trust me. And how is the rest of your family reacting?"

"Well, Dad called for Kim Possible's help and Gramps is reporting Haley's disappearance to the Dragon Council." Jake answers. "Dad even called school to allow me to skip classes."

"After school I'll go to your place to help with the investigation." Rose says.

**LINE BREAK – Millard Fillmore Middle School**

"Attention, hoodlums." Principal Rotwood says. "Mr. Long's parents called to say he won't be attending classes today. Any volunteers to pass his homework?"

Spud, Trixie and Rose raise their hands.

"Ms. Rose, I'll let Mr. Long's homework with you." Rotwood says.

"Yo, Roselicious, the Bradster will help you." Brad offers.

"Not a chance, Brad." Rose replies.

After Home Economics classes ends, Sun Park asks Trixie, Spud and Rose to stay so she could talk in private with them.

"Does anyone of you know what's wrong with Jake?" The Korean Dragon asks.

Trixie and Spud are about to answer negatively when Rose gives her own answer. "It's Haley. She's missing."

"Jake told you but not us?" Trixie asks in surprise.

"Actually I knew it when Jake's Mom appeared at my place to accuse me." Rose answers.

"Rose, how could you do this to Haley?" Spud asks.

"Mrs. Long accused me." Rose answers. "I didn't do anything."

"Says you." Trixie replies. "As far as I know you're back for missing the hunt, not for missing Jake."

"Kids, let's not accuse without proof." Sun says. "I'll go with you to Jake's."

**LINE BREAK – The Long Home**

"Trixie, did you see that purple car outside?" Spud asks.

"No time for that, Spudinski." Trixie replies.

Jonathan Long then leads Trixie, Rose, Spud and Sun to Haley's bedroom. Susan notices them. "Ms. Park, Trixie, Spud and..." She then sees Rose. "What's that Slayer doing in my house? Returning to the crime scene?"

"Mom." Jake moans. "Rose, I'm glad you're here."

"Thanks, Jake." Rose replies. "Rotwood asked for volunteers to deliver your homework."

"Well, it's still nice to see you again." Jake replies.

"Hey, is that Kim Possible?" Spud asks as he sees her and Ronin the room. "Did you get a ride from Trixie's Dad again?"

"Actually, I'm attending college in New York and I drove myself here." Kim explains and then looks at her Kimmunicator. "Wade, what do you think?"

"The cologne doesn't lie, Kim." Wade replies. "It's Señor Senior Junior."

"Who's that Señor Senior Junior and how can you tell he's involved because of a cologne?" Susan asks. "Many people must use it."

"Señor Senior Junior is the son of Señor Senior Senior, one of the five richest people of the world." Kim explains. "They became villains as a hobby and Junior's cologne is so expensive there's not too many people using it."

"That's good to hear." A bearded man appears and says.

"Councillor, I'm glad you came." Lao Shi says. "We need all the help we can get."

"I see." Councillor Kulde replies and then talks to Kim Possible. "Ms. Possible, how can we be sure it's really him?"

Jonathan Long then appears. "Guys, somebody delivered this videotape."

They then watch it. The Seniors appear on the scene. "Greetings, gentlemen. By now you probably realized the little dragon girl known as Haley is missing. If you want to see her again you must kill Kim Possible and bring her body to my island. And, just in case some of you are wondering if I'm bluffing or not, Junior, show them our guest."

Junior then shows Haley chained with sphinx hair making her too weak to break free. "I hope you are convinced now. Hwahahahahahaha. Come on, Junior, you also need to give an evil laughter."

"Okay, Pappy. Hwa ha ha." Junior replies with little to no enthusiasm and the video ends.

"Okay, where should we hit?" Susan asks. "The head or the heart?"

"Over my dead body." Ron says.

"Don't worry." Councillor Kulde says. "We won't get so drastic. Where do they live."

"Some uncharted island in Europe." Kim explains. "Wade will give you the coordinates."

"Well, Europe is my territory so I'll help." Councillor Kulde replies. "And I think I have a plan."

**What do you think the plan is? Please review. Happy to see Kim back?**


	6. Chapter 6

Four dragons are heading straight to Senior Island carrying a coffin. At the island, the Seniors and their henchmen, Evil and Treachery, are waiting for them and their cargo. The dragons finally arrive.

"Welcome, my dear dragons." Señor Senior Senior says. "May I see Ms. Possible?"

"Not before I see my sister." Jake replies.

"Sure, Mr. Long." Senior replies. "Follow me, please."

As the dragons enter, sphinx hair nets fall over them, forcing them back to their human forms.

"Excellent." Señor Senior Senior comments. "Now let's place them on deadly traps and, as the villain tradition says, leave them before they die."

"Sorry but we have other plans." Evil says as he and Treachery reveal their Huntstaffs. "Once we slay these dragons the Huntsclan will welcome us back."

"Not so fast." Kim replies as she and Rose (the coffin is big enough for the both of them) leave their coffins and remove the nets from the dragons.

"You remember the plan, Kim." The Dragon of Europe says. "You, Rose and the American Dragon go after Haley while the rest of us will fight the villains."

With help from Wade and the Kimmunicator, Kim finds Haley. Jake is about to break his sister free from the chains when he starts feeling the sphinx hair.

"What's wrong with him?" Kim asks.

"Sphinx hair." Rose explains and Kim understands. Both girls then break Haley free.

"Girls, please take care of Haley." Jake asks. "I must help Gramps, Sun and the Councillor."

Jake then flies to where the other dragons are fighting the rejected slayers. It was an even match until Jake removes their Huntstaffs. With no other choice, the villains flee. The dragons they return to where Haley, Rose and Kim are.

Haley wakes up and is shocked at Rose being so close to her. "Back away, you slayer." Haley says in a mixture of hatred and fear. "Jake."

Jake then arrives. "Haley."

"Jake, k-keep that slayer away from me." Haley pleads.

"Haley, you don't have to fear Rose." Jake says and then notices Rose's hurt look. "Don't take it personally, Rose."

"It's okay, Jake." Rose replies. "I understand she's a kid who was taught to be wary of people with this mark." She says as she shows her Hutnsclan Birthmark.

Our heroes then return to New York. Susan is quite happy to see her daughter back. "Haley, did they hurt you?"

"You should let her rest, Mrs. Long." Councillor Kulde advises. "She's been exposed to a huge amount of sphinx hair."

"How did the Seniors know about the sphinx hair?" Susan asks.

"They were helped by two rejected slayers who expected to be welcomed back." Councillor Kulde explains.

"Do you monsters know _no_ limits?" Susan angrily asks as she points an accusing finger to Rose.

"Mom, Rose took a big risk to save Haley." Jake angrily replies in Rose's defense.

"That's true, Susan." Lao Shi calmly adds.

"Sorry, Rose." Susan says. "It's just, it's hard to me to believe a dragon slayer to be any different from" She then hesitates.

"From what?" Jake asks.

"Young dragon, have you ever wondered why your Grandmother isn't with us?" Lao Shi asks.

"No, but." Jake answers and then realizes what his Grandfather means. "Oh."

"Talking about it always seemed to be painful." Susan says.

"I feel your pain, Mrs. Long, but the slayer known as Rose has proven she no longer upholds the Huntsclan values." Councillor Kulde says. "True, we still see her as a slayer but a slayer who's on our side."

"Thank you, Councillor." Rose humbly replies.

"Earning our trust isn't easy." Councillor Kulde replies. "Don't waste it."

"I understand, sir." Rose replies.

**Next chapter will hopefully be the epilogue and a preview for a future work of mine. Please review.**


	7. Epilogues and Previews

**Epilogues and Previews**

**One week later**

Jake and Rose are on a non-literal dream date at the Familio Festevedro. "Jake, may I get the ketchup?"

"Sure thing, Rose." Jake replies. "Rose, are your parents okay with you dating a dragon?" Jake asks, whispering the last word.

"Yes, Jake." Rose answers. "Their only problem was your mother accusing me of magical wrongdoings."

"Don't worry, Rose." Jake replies. "She got over that phase after last week discussion."

"And what about your sister?" Rose asks. "Is she still afraid of me?"

"No." Jake answers. "Okay, she is. But she's getting over it."

**LINE BREAK – Central Park**

Jake and Rose are enjoying that part of their date when Brocamas appears. "American Dragon, we need your help."

Before either Jake or Rose have a chance to ask, they see a bunch of trolls chasing Brocamas and other leprechauns for their gold. Jake and Rose then team up to save the leprechauns and their gold.

"Once again, we thank you, American Dragon." Brocamas says.

"Rose also helped." Jake replies.

"Oh, whatever." Brocamas adds.

"Forget it, Jake." Rose says. "If anyone of the Huntsclan wants something from Brocamas we'd have to either steal or buy it."

"So true." Jake happily comments while an ashamed Brocamas leaves.

**LINE BREAK – Jake's home – the next morning**

Jake is playing a game at his computer when Wade Load appears onscreen. "Hi, Jake."

"Wade?" Jake asks. "What's going on?"

"Kim is going after Monkey Fist, who's seeking some magical artifact in Africa. Here are the details." Wade says as the details are being printed. "We'd like to see if you dragons know anything since it's your area."

"Well, since it's in Africa I must take the case to the African Dragon." Jake explains. "But I'll talk to Gramps and Fu and see what they know."

"Thank you." Wade replies.

**THE END**

**Did you like this end? I'll place the next story as a Kim Possible fic. Don't own either series.**


End file.
